Our new life
by cupcakes13
Summary: This story is about our favourite heroes and their new adventures. We start at becoming teachers at the D.W.M.A. Rated T for mild swearing. This is my VERY FIRST FANFIC! Please read and review, any suggestions are accepted and please correct me of any spelling or grammar errors!
1. Prologue: In the dark

Prologue

"Maaakaaaa!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, probably waking up the neighbours and a certain 'stray' cat that ever so often resides in their house. I stumbled into Soul's room, tripping over discarded sneakers and piles of clothes on my way. "Soul, it's 3 in the morning, would you like to tell me why the hell you're screaming at this hour of the morning?" "I think the power is out" he almost whispered. "What made you think that, the fact that the A.C. is off and the apartment feels like an oven or the fact that the street lights aren't on…" I snickered at him. I really didn't mean to be so bitchy; it was waaaaaaay to early to be awake. Soul and I were training all day yesterday and now that we're teachers at the academy, I have classes to teach in the morning and fights to supervise. All in all, we got to do what we loved and got paid for it. Soul just loved scaring kids and telling them he was going to eat them. "Maka, you still awake?"My shark-toothed partner asked, shaking me out of my train of thought. "Sorry, open the windows; I'm going to look for some flashlights." Just as I began stepping over piles of clothes and stacks of empty video game cases. I was almost to the door when something ran past me. It looked as if it was almost limping but I couldn't tell, maybe I was imagining things. I stumbled backwards very slowly, rubbing my eyes as I stumbled in the dark. "S-s-soul, did you see that?" "See what Maka?" he gave me a look of suspicion. "I swear something just ran down the hallway…" "I didn't see anything, maybe you're imagining things?" "Soul, I'm dead serious, something just ran down the hall!" I yelled at him.

CRASH!

**Author's Note**

**I'm soooo sorry that the prologue is so short but bear with me, other chapters will be review and make any suggestions you want!**


	2. Chapter 1: Shattered Windows

Chapter 1!

I made a strange noise, in between a squeal and a shriek. There was an uneasy feeling in my stomach, my hands were sweating and I felt nauseous, almost as if I were going to puke. Soul transformed his arm into a scythe, the blade reflecting the moonlight onto his face. He looked exhausted, his face was pale and there were bags under his eyes. "You feeling alright Soul?" "Yeah, just a little sleepy is all." We stalked down the hallway and into the living room. "Nothing there" Then I began to hear a strange dripping noise, it came from the kitchen but oddly, it didn't sound like water. It sounded thick and very heavy… almost like blood. The dripping became louder as we approached the kitchen, by now my baby blue T-shirt was soaked with sweat. This not because of fear, this was adrenaline. I hate waking up early but this was almost thrilling. I was almost by the kitchen sink when suddenly I slipped trying to grab the closest object. My hand slipped off of the kitchen counter and I slammed onto the tiles. The fall knocked the wind out of my lungs. What I saw next made me stop breathing altogether. There it was a massive kishin. The biggest I had seen all month. Well that wasn't really very 'scary' to me. It was about as long as a school bus and as wide as a bookshelf. Black fluid was flowing from in between its razor sharp teeth. What was shocking is that it was pretty beaten-up. There was black fluid pouring out of large gashes all over its body. A massive part of the kishin's abdomen was gone, black fluid that replaced its blood poured out of the hole and onto my pyjamas. I rolled out of the way as it dropped down from the ceiling above me. Mouth wide and metal talons hurdling towards me. Soul ran past and sliced its arm off. It shrieked in agony, black fluid gushing out where the limb was missing. "It's too early to be fighting kishins!" Soul grumbled walking towards me. "Soul trans…" 'CRASH!' Glass flew all over the room. "WAHOOOO! Your God is here to save you peasants!" The blue haired monkey screamed. Tsubaki in the form of a chain-scythe lay in the hands of her partner. Black Star ran past the Kishin, slicing it in half and standing next to Soul and I. Tsubaki returned to her human form and began running towards Maka. "Oh my God, Maka I'm sooooooo sorry. I promise we'll fix the window in the morning!" She was practically wailing with shame. "Tsubaki, it's fine. Don't even worry about it." I smiled, reassuring her. Yeah I was annoyed but this was expected of Black Star. "So what brings you here Star?" Soul asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweat pants. "We got an assignment from Lord Death to find that bastard and kill 'em. But somehow when he was running away, we lost him and heard the racket in and this is where we found him." Black Star replied, pulling shards of glass out of his clothes and arms. "Hey Maka, are you teaching at the academy today?" Tsubaki inquired. "Yeah, my class has a quiz today." I answered. "Tsubaki, we should get going. I wanna catch some sleep before the sun comes up." Black Star said to his partner, yawning loudly and scratching his head. "Well then I guess we're off!" Tsubaki chirped. She gave me a hug while Black Star and Soul hi-fived each other. After they left, Soul and I tried to clean up as much as possible in the dark… actually we didn't clean that much. Soul just kept throwing the rag at me until I slipped and cut my hand on some glass. While he was cleaning the cut, the power came back. "It's almost six" Soul murmured, checking the time on the stove which was still splattered with the nasty black stuff. "Yeah, I guess we should start getting ready." I got off the counter and walked towards the bathroom. I turned to stare at Soul who was closing up the first-aid kit, God! He is just so sweet sometimes. No Maka! He's your partner, you can't think of him like that! I slammed the bathroom door and turned the shower on. I pulled off my shirt and looked at myself in the mirror. There seemed to be nothing different. I spun around just to be sure. As I looked at my back in the mirror, I saw it. A large bluish-purple mark, smack down in between my shoulder blades. "Shit" I mumbled under my breath. It hurt a lot, but it was bearable. Maybe it was from when I rolled over in the kitchen, I probably hit something. I popped two asprin into my mouth and got in the shower. The heat should help… I hope.


	3. Random Author's note!

**I'm Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry guys!**

**My mom got rushed to the hospital last week and exams are coming up sooo... yeah! No new chapter, once again i'm reaaaallly sorry! There will be at least two new chapters when exams are over. Not to mention, i'm completely retarded and i suck at school sooo yeah... INTENSE STUDY SESSIONS! I know, i'm making excuses and you hate me... But i PROMISE there will be new chapters up in the next three weeks... I'm pushing it, i know but bear with me. I gotta get back to studying so bye bye!**


End file.
